Independence
by Big Meanie
Summary: It's a day of celebration...


Independence

A/N: Ho! Ho! (Eggman laugh) A July 4th special oneshot! Lol, I figured it be good to have Cream teach ol' Shadow about independence on Independence Day! Humor, fluff and cuteness as usual from my two favorite Sonic characters. Enjoy and happy 4th of July!

It's a day of celebration...

The sound of firecrackers popping into beautiful colors and patterns lit the night sky as everyone cheered and clapped at the display. Shadow folded his arms and scowled as his ears twitched at every pop he heard. His eyes were covered by an oversized plastic top hat colored in glittering red, white and blue. The young Cream gave him the hat to make him feel more festive about the very special day he was still confused about.

It was July 4th, better known as Independence Day. Cream had told him it was a special day for the American Humans because they gained their independence from the British. He beloved all humans were the same and didn't knew the difference between "Americans" and "British" humans but said nothing and simply agreed with the girl. Amy whom was with them along with Knuckles and Tails also told him this, but he didn't seem to interested in the topic.

Another pop sent him gritting his teeth as he tried to refrain from cursing under his breath. He looked over and saw Knuckles grabbing a soda from their cooler with Tails sitting in his folding chair next to him. Shadow watched as Knuckles has the young fox open his drink before sipping it happily.

"Mr. Shadow! Do you want a hot dog from the stand?" Cream offered, bringing the hedgehog's attention to her.

"No dearheart I'm fine." Shadow answers her. She smiles before skipping over to Amy and walked through the crowd to get their food. Shadow grunted as he shifted his weight and stood under the tree, scowling.

Knuckles sat in his chair next to Tails and occasionally spoke to him until Amy and Cream returned with their hot dogs. More popping fireworks littered the sky in various happy colors causing the Ultimate Life Form to groan. He wanted it to be over so he could go home. His eyes widened when he remembered that he'd be spending yet another night at the roommates' house with Cream this time. If he remembered correctly the young rabbit would be sleeping in Amy's room with her while he'll crash the couch yet again.

He sneered at the memory of how much back pain he suffered the last time he slept on the couch, though it was due to overexertion of his body prior to what he did beforehand.

"Mr. Shadow! Ate you ready to go to Miss Amy, Mr. Tails and Mr. Knuckles' house?" Cream asked the elder hedgehog while tugging on the cuff of his glove.

"Yes dearheart. Is the fireworks show over?" Shadow resisted the urge to grumble as he took Cream's hand. She smiled up at him before nodding.

"Yes. It's over. Everyone's going home now."

He looks around as sees every Mobian and human gathering their lounge chairs and belongings and begin to leave the area. It was noisy and full of chatter. Cream holds onto Shadow's hand tightly as they followed Amy and her boys to their minivan. Cream sat between Shadow and Knuckles as they took their ride home.

After returning to the trio's house, Shadow immediately sat down on the couch with a sigh of relief. He was glad to be away from all the noise the past hour.

"I'll get you some sheets Shadow." Amy said as she'd disappeared into the hallway. Knuckles walked into his room to get settled for the night while Tails was in the garage still putting their chairs away. This left the young Cream alone in the living room with the old hedgehog.

"Did you have fun Mr. Shadow?" The rabbit asks. Shadow had his eyes closed and opened one briefly to look at the girl.

"In some way, dearheart..." Shadow answers.

The rabbit hops next to him on the couch and cuddles up next to him.

"You look like you didn't like the sound of the firecrackers. You seemed uncomfortable Mr. Shadow. I was worried about you." Cream nearly whispers at the end.

"I'm just not used to loud sounds dearheart. But I truly enjoyed the fireworks show. It was still a beautiful sight. I appreciate your invite to see them with Rose, Tails and Knuckles." Shadow gives the young rabbit a smirk and she smiles back.

"You're welcome Mr. Shadow." Cream hugs the elder hedgehog and he finds himself chuckling before spotting Amy with the pillow and sheets in her hand, a warm smile grazing her features.

"Rose? How long had you been there?" Shadow asks as Cream let's go of him to smile at the pink hedgehog.

"Long enough to see you smile and hug Cream like a father to his daughter." Amy was rubbing this in on purpose and Shadow growled lowly, brows furrowing and a scowl tore away the smile he had moments before.

"C'mon Cream, it's time for bed." Amy says as she hands Shadow his bedding. The rabbit hugs him one last time before bouncing off the couch and carefully papped behind the hall to Amy's bedroom.

"You should smile more Shadow, you're so cute when you do." Amy teases before laughing as Shadow snatched the pillow out her hands with a louder growl.

"Stop it Rose!" Shadow yelled.

"H-He relax! It's a good thing!" Amy laughed before walking away.

"Good night Shadow. See you in the morning."

"Whatever..." Shadow grumbled before fixing himself on the couch.

X-X-X-X

The following morning, the five ate breakfast before Vanilla came by to pick up her daughter this time, saving Shadow some valuable Chaos energy from not teleporting her there. Shadow continued to stay over for the following few days giving he had nothing better to do aside from sitting around watching the news. As annoyed as he was with Amy following being caught smiling towards Cream, he enjoyed the few days he spent with her, Tails and Knuckles afterwards.

A/N: Short. Sweet. And just a hint of humor and fluff like I always add. A little Independence Day special fic. More fics to come soon. In the meantime, Happy Independence Day everyone.


End file.
